Chamomile and Mint
by kRieZt
Summary: di markas Pasukan Pengintai, Kapten Levi (kapten/kopral sih sebenernya?) akan mendidik dan membina Eren Jaeger menjadi prajurit andalan pasukan. Sebagai manusia, juga sebagai Titan. dan pelajaran kali ini di luar dari kepentingan berperang. dia mengajarkan bagaimana Eren harus menyeduh teh untuknya. I can't make a good summary! ep. 15. OOC, typo, absurd, don't like don' read!


**CHAMOMILE AND MINT**

Cast : Eren Jaeger, Captain Levi

Rating : K+/T (for sudden kissing scene)

Genre : general, maybe romance and a bit humor.

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Isayama-sensei

Warning : fanfic pertama rivaeren. Timeline dari episode 15. OOC, typo, geje, ngawur! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**Scouting Legion Former Headquarter**

_Eren's POV_

Markas besar Pasukan Pengintai itu terletak jauh dari pusat kota. Bangunan kastil itu dikelilingi perbukitan dan hutan yang sangat luas. Sebenarnya ini adalah markas mereka yang lama. Mereka sudah lama tidak menggunakan tempat ini karena lebih sering bertugas di pusat kota. Komandan Besar Irvin Smith memerintahkan semua pasukannya memakai kembali bangunan ini supaya lebih bisa berkonsentrasi dalam perencanaan misi kemanusiaan mereka merebut kembali Wall Maria. Selain itu, yang terpenting dari misi ini adalah mereka akan memakai aku sebagai senjata andalan mereka.

Aku di bawa dari Trost menuju markas berbangunan tua yang jauh dari pusat kota dan pemerintahan dengan alasan keamanan. Setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku menutup lubang besar di Wall Rose, aku dimasukkan penjara dan diadili. Jajaran Polisi Militer hendak membunuhku karena aku adalah ancaman umat manusia. Sementara Pasukan Pengintai menginginkan aku untuk masuk ke barisan mereka. Sebelum persidangan dimulai, aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Komandan Irvin dan Kapten Levi untuk masuk ke jajaran mereka. Tekadku untuk melenyapkan semua Titan di muka bumi membuat mereka percaya bahwa aku bisa menjadi sesuatu yang diandalkan.

Di kastil tua inilah aku akan dididik, dilatih, dan dibina menjadi senjata andalan mereka mempertahankan hidup umat manusia…

Sebagai manusia, juga sebagai Titan…

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?" tanya Petra Ral kepadaku. Sudah 2 hari ini Kapten Levi menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk tetap melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih kastil. Entah kenapa hal ini sedikit melelahkanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Miss Petra," jawabku lesu. Aku dan Petra sedang berada di salah satu koridor kastil setelah kami berdua membersihkan kurang lebih 10 ruangan dan sebuah perpustakaan besar. Aku bersandar pada dinding sambil mendekap sapuku.

"Jika Kapten Levi melihatmu kurang bersemangat seperti ini, dia bisa membentakmu," katanya sambil sedikit tertawa. Aku tahu maksudnya ingin menyemangatiku.

"Te-tenang saja, Miss Petra! A-aku masih sanggup membersihkan semua ruangan di sini!" kataku sambil mencengkeram sapuku.

"Hahahaha…setidaknya bisa melihatmu bersemangat akan lebih baik, Eren."

"Karena aku tidak mau lagi kena tendang atau pukul dari Kapten Levi," tiba-tiba saja aku teringat saat laki-laki berbadan kecil itu menendang dan memukulku dengan kasar di persidangan. Demi Tuhan, itu sakit sekali! Dan cukup menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali.

"Meski perlakuannya kasar kepadamu dan semua orang di sini, tetapi beliau adalah orang yang baik hati sebenarnya," jelas perempuan berambut cokelat ini sambil mengajakku meninggalkan koridor. Kami berjalan menuju dapur di lantai dasar. Dia haus katanya, dan kebetulan sekali aku juga haus.

"Aku masih belum tahu betul siapa dia," kataku sambil mengambil segelas air.

"Jika beliau tidak berbaik hati, untuk apa kau dibawanya ke sini, Eren?" tanya Petra. Dia menawarkan padaku sepotong roti. "Tempat ini sangat aman untukmu. Jika kita tetap berada di markas di pusat kota, kau bisa mendapat gangguan yang mengancam keselamatanmu."

"Ya, kau benar…" jawabku sambil mengunyah roti. Mulutku terasa hambar.

"Ah, rasanya sekarang semua prajurit sedang beristirahat. Kita buatkan teh untuk mereka. Eren, tolong bawakan teh untuk Kapten Levi ke ruangannya."

"Ke-kenapa aku yang membawanya?"

"Aku tidak berani masuk ke ruangannya, hehehe…" dia tertawa sambil menuang teh panas ke cangkir, lalu disodorkan kepadaku.

"Kau yakin aku yang harus membawanya ke sana?" tanyaku masih ragu-ragu. Tanganku sedikit gemetar membawa cangkir panas ini.

"Kapten Levi sepertinya masih ingin banyak bicara denganmu, Eren. Dia mempercayaimu, kau tahu?"

"Ya…tapi…ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

"Kalau sudah selesai, bergabunglah denganku dan Auruo untuk membuat makan malam di sini. OK?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Semoga teh ini masih cukup panas sampai di ruangan Kapten Levi. Masalahnya aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Sedari tadi kami terpisah membersihkan semua tempat di bangunan tua ini. Aku hanya sesekali saja berpapasan dengannya.

Langkahku kemudian berhenti di sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor lantai dasar. Ruangan itu menghadap ke taman besar di tengah kastil. Ketika aku hendak masuk, aku melihat Kapten Levi sedang duduk di meja sambil menyeka keringatnya. Meja kayu yang didudukinya itu bahkan terlalu besar untuknya.

"Sir, saya bawakan teh untuk Anda," kataku sambil mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuklah," sahutnya dari dalam. Dia masih berada di meja, kali ini dia melepas kain penutup kepala dan penutup hidungnya. Kedua matanya menatapku tajam, bahkan tidak lepas dariku saat aku meletakkan cangkir teh itu di dekatnya.

"Anda terlihat lelah, Sir," kataku mencoba memecah keheningan. Terus terang aku dilanda ketakutan luar biasa saat sedang berada di dekatnya seperti ini. "Perlu saya lanjutkan pekerjaan Anda membersihkan ruangan ini, mungkin?"

"Kalau kau mengibas tirai berdebu itu, nanti debunya masuk ke teh dan aku tidak mau minum," ucapnya singkat.

"Ah, ya. Anda benar. Baiklah, saya permis-"

"Dan aku tidak menyuruhmu meninggalkan tempat ini," tukasnya cepat. Dia lalu mengangkat cangkir teh dan menghirup aromanya. "Kau yang buat teh ini, Eren?"

"Err…bukan, tapi Miss Petra yang-" aku baru saja akan meneruskan kata-kataku dan tiba-tiba saja berhenti karena Kapten Levi meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. "Sir…Levi?"

"Aku tidak mau minum," katanya galak.

"Ta-tapi saya berani bersumpah teh itu masih layak minum dan belum kemasukkan debu apa pun!"

"Bukan masalah itu, bodoh," dia lalu melompat turun dari meja lalu berjalan menghampiriku. "Aku mau minum tehnya. Tetapi harus kau yang buat."

"Apa-"

Lalu dia menarik kerah bajuku sehingga wajah kami hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih dekat, "Perintahku jelas, bukan? Aku harap otakmu yang dungu tidak begitu sulit berpikir dan mencerna kata-kataku, Eren."

"Teh buatan saya rasanya tidak akan ada bedanya dengan buatan Miss Petra, Sir. Tapi kenapa…" aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku mulai gugup.

Dia melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah bajuku, kemudian dia berjalan membelakangiku. Dia itu misterius, sama saja dengan atasannya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Komandan Irvin. Bedanya adalah, Kapten Levi ini sedikit lebih banyak berbicara ketimbang atasannya itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keseharian dia sebelum ini. Namun aku rasa, dia jadi lebih banyak berbicara saat aku bergabung di Pasukan Pengintai.

"Pergilah ke dapur dan bawa satu teko air panas kemari," katanya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Dia masih berdiri membelakangiku.

"Si-siap, Kapten!" sahutku. "Ada lagi?"

"Hanya air panas. Tapi harus yang baru. Aku tidak mau air panas sisa yang ada di dapur."

"Saya bawakan segera! Mohon tunggu sebentar, Sir!"

Aku tidak mau banyak berpikir dan langsung saja aku berlari ke dapur untuk membuat air panas sesuai dengan perintahnya. Aku bertemu dengan Petra dan Auruo di sana. Aku hanya menceritakan sedikit mengenai percakapanku dengan Kapten Levi kepada mereka. Selesai urusanku memasak air, aku membawa teko keramik berisi air panas ke ruangan Kapten Levi.

Setibanya di ruangan itu lagi, aku melihat pemandangan lain yang sedang dilakukan oleh laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Sambil duduk di sofa, dia sedang menyusun piranti minum teh di atas meja. Satu cangkir dari keramik, satu kotak penyimpan teh dari kaleng, sebuah alat penyaring khusus teh, dan teko yang juga terbuat dari keramik.

"Sa-saya bawakan air panasnya untuk Anda, Sir," kataku sambil masuk ke ruangan.

"Letakkan di sana dan perhatikan aku, Eren," dia hendak menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku. "Ini adalah peralatan minum teh milikku pribadi. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan piranti ini kepada orang lain termasuk Irvin."

"Oh…" aku masih kagum dengan satu set piranti berbahan keramik ini. Kapten Levi sudah memilikinya sejak lama, tapi masih terawat dengan baik sekali. Nyaris tidak ada goresan sekecil apa pun.

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk menyeduh teh dan kau yang akan mempraktekkannya suatu hari nanti. Ke depannya, aku hanya akan perlu menyuruhmu membuatnya, Eren. Aku perlu melatih otakmu bekerja memerintah anggota badanmu melakukan hal lain di luar peperangan. Mengerti?"

"Yes, Sir," jawabku sambil memperhatikan semua gerak geriknya.

"Teh yang kupunya ini kusimpan secara khusus dengan suhu tertentu. Ini adalah teh herbal chamomile dan mint. Aku tidak suka teh celup. Teh seduh macam ini jauh lebih nikmat."

"Anda lebih suka teh seduh rupanya," ujarku sedikit memotong pembicaraannya. "Setidaknya saya jadi tahu bagaimana selera Anda, Sir Levi."

"Ingat itu baik-baik di otakmu, Eren," Kapten Levi kemudian membuka kotak kaleng berisi bunga chamomile kering dan daun mint segar. "Takaran tehnya harus sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang minum. Karena hanya aku yang akan minum, takarannya adalah satu sendok teh bunga chamomile kering dan selembar daun mint."

Aku memperhatikan raut wajah Kapten Levi yang serius menyeduh teh herbalnya. Entah kenapa, melihatnya melakukan ini membuatku tersenyum. Dia terlihat lebih tenang, tidak tegang seperti orang yang banyak pikiran. Atau orang yang siap menerima perintah berperang. Mungkin dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi yang satu ini kepada orang lain.

Aku beruntung menjadi orang yang mengetahuinya…

"Kau melihat ke mana, Eren?" tiba-tiba dia memecah lamunanku.

"Oh, tidak, Sir! Sa-saya hanya memperhatikan semua langkah-langkah yang Anda tunjukkan kepada saya!" aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Tsk! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau sampai kau berbuat kesalahan saat menyeduh teh ini untukku!"

"Y-ya! Maafkan saya, Sir Levi. Silakan dilanjutkan!"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian melanjutkan urusannya, "Air yang dipakai untuk menyeduh haruslah air yang masih panas. Teh ini mempunyai aroma yang sangat khas. Kalau tidak diseduh dengan air panas yang baru mendidih, aromanya tidak akan keluar."

Benar saja, ketika air panas itu dituang ke teko keramik miliknya, aku mencium aroma khas bunga chamomile dan mint yang begitu menyegarkan. Aku tidak heran mengapa Kapten Levi menyukainya. Seakan aroma teh ini menenangkan pikiranku.

"Teh ini harus disaring dulu saat dituang ke cangkir supaya ampasnya tidak terbawa," dia lalu meletakkan saringan khusus teh di cangkir. Aroma bunga chamomile itu semakin tercium di hidungku. "Dan teh ini siap diminum. Tanpa gula atau susu, hanya teh bening seperti ini."

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana dia hendak meminum tehnya. Dia menghirup aromanya dulu, lalu meminumnya dari pinggiran cangkir sedikit demi sedikit karena airnya masih sangat panas. Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar seperti melihat sisi lain dari Kapten Levi. Alih-alih segan, aku jadi mengaguminya.

"Apa aku sudah cukup jelas mengajarkan kepadamu, Eren?" tanya dia yang masih memegang cangkir.

"Semuanya jelas, Sir," jawabku tegas. "Jika berkenan, saya akan buatkan teh itu besok untuk menemani Anda beristirahat."

"Hmph…otak dungumu itu ternyata bisa diandalkan juga," katanya sambil meminum tehnya lagi.

"Err…kalau saya boleh tahu, apa rasanya teh bunga chamomile itu dan mengapa Anda memilihnya, Sir?"

Kapten Levi melempar pandangan tajam kepadaku. Aku paling benci menatap matanya karena seketika itu aku seperti tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku. Seakan matanya itu berbicara dan menyuruhku diam.

"Kemarilah, Eren," dan aku pun menurut untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia meminum sedikit tehnya. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba menarikku mendekat kepadanya dan dia melakukan hal yang sangat mengejutkanku.

Dia menciumku!

Demi Tuhan, dia mencium bibirku!

"Ungh!" aku merasakan lidahnya membuka paksa mulutku dan membiarkannya masuk bertemu lidahku. Badanku gemetar dan hendak melawan. Ciumannya cukup kuat sampai aku hanya mampu mencengkeram satu lengannya dengan kuat.

Dia menarik diri, "Bagaimana rasanya, Eren?"

"Ta-tapi tidak harus begitu juga kan, Sir?" tanyaku sambil bergerak mundur darinya. Aku mengeringkan mulutku dengan punggung tanganku. "Oh…" ketika aku menggerakkan lidahku, aku bisa merasakan tajamnya aroma mint di mulutku. Aku menelan air tehnya, dan terasa menyegarkan di tenggorokkan. Meski tidak ditambahkan gula atau susu, teh ini tidak terasa pahit.

Masalahnya dia memasukkan air teh itu dari mulutnya ke mulutku! Kenapa pula dia melakukan itu padaku? Kalau dia bukan pimpinanku, maka aku akan meninju wajah bengisnya dengan keras dengan satu kepalan tanganku!

"Sir Levi, Anda hanya perlu menyeduhkan satu cangkir lagi untuk saya. Tidak perlu seperti ini…" aku masih gugup, dan aku yakin sekali wajahku memerah dibuatnya.

"Itu artinya kau tidak menyimak penjelasanku, bodoh!" tiba-tiba dia marah. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa takaran tehnya harus sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang minum. Aku tanya kau sekarang. Berapa orang yang minum?"

"Anda seorang," jawabku.

"Berapa takarannya?" tanya dia galak.

"Satu sendok teh…" aku semakin gugup. "Ah, tapi saya hanya perlu Anda menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya, Sir Levi! Bukan ingin mencicipnya."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya sampai kau yang mencicipinya sendiri, Eren. Lagipula takaran tehnya hanya untuk satu cangkir, bukan untuk dua cangkir atau dua orang. Dan aku tidak mau kau meminumnya dari cangkirku."

"Demi Tuhan, Sir Levi, saya yakin pasti ada cara lain ketimbang harus dari mulut ke mulut seperti tadi!" aku ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini segera.

Aku tenggelam dalam perasaan yang begitu bergejolak di dalam diriku, sementara pimpinanku satu ini dengan santai menghabiskan teh di cangkirnya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Kami dilanda keheningan untuk sementara sampai ketegangan ini berangsur hilang. Aku tidak berani menatap Kapten Levi yang masih menatapku tajam.

"Teh bunga chamomile dan mint ini, Eren," katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bisa menenangkanku, melepaskanku dari kepenatan dan membuat tidurku lebih nyenyak."

Aku hanya memandangnya, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan, "Peperangan melawan Titan itu sangat melelahkanku. Segala pekerjaan di luar peperangan pun melelahkan dan membuatku penat. Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat diriku tenang. Auruo dan Petra sering menyeduh kopi untukku. Tetapi teh ini satu-satunya penenangku."

"Begitu rupanya…" gumamku.

"Urusanku sekarang bertambah. Yaitu bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatunya tentangmu. Aku harus melatihmu, mengawasimu, dan mendidikmu supaya kau berguna untuk kepentingan Pasukan Pengintai. Jam tidurku akan berkurang karenanya. Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi anak baik selama berada di sini, Eren."

"Ya, saya janji," aku sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi saja dulu pekerjaan hari ini. Aku akan memberi perintah kepada semua orang untuk berhenti dan beristirahat. Besok dilanjutkan lagi," katanya sambil merapikan piranti minum teh di mejanya.

"Sir Levi, di mana saya akan tidur nanti?" kataku sambil ikut membantunya merapikan.

"Oh ya, kau akan tidur di ruang bawah tanah," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Ruang bawah tanah…lagi…"

"Kenapa, Eren?"

"Saya pikir bisa sekamar dengan para prajurit lainnya. Entah kenapa saya tidak suka suasananya yang gelap dan dingin, Sir," jawabku lesu.

"Hmph…meski kau termasuk prajuritku, tetapi kau punya sesuatu yang lain. Aku sengaja tidak menggabungkanmu dengan prajurit lain karena kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Titanmu."

"Ah ya, benar juga…"

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Titan, dengan atau tanpa alasan apa pun, kami bisa langsung mengepung dan melumpuhkanmu di bawah tanah, Eren," dia lalu meletakkan piranti minum teh itu ke dalam lemari penyimpan di dekat meja kerjanya. "Kau monster, dan kau takut gelap. Hah! Yang benar saja. Jangan buat aku tertawa!"

"Ta-tapi sungguh…saya merasa kesepian jika harus berada di ruang bawah tanah. Apalagi kamarnya jauh dari mana-mana."

Laki-laki berbadan kecil itu tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengikutinya. Tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku menarik salah satu sabuk yang melintang di bagian belakang pinggangnya, dan memintanya berhenti. Ketika dia menoleh padaku, aku menunduk.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Kapten Levi serius.

"Sir Levi…maukah Anda…menemani saya turun ke ruang bawah tanah saat saya akan tidur nanti?" aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memintanya begini. "Temani saya turun, hanya itu. Setelahnya, Anda boleh meninggalkan saya."

Agak lama juga dia menjawab. Aku tidak siap mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak bisa meminta kepada orang lain, kecuali dia. Aku tahu permintaanku ini terdengar bodoh. Jika perlu, aku siap mendengar penolakkannya disertai tendangan dan pukulan kerasnya. Walau sebenarnya, aku sangat berharap dia menuruti permintaanku.

"Hmph…dasar bocah ingusan. Ruang bawah tanah di istana ini tidak berteralis seperti yang kau tempati saat di persidangan kemarin," jawabnya dengan sinis. "Yakin hanya minta ditemani turun, Eren?"

"I-iya…hanya itu, Sir."

"Tsk! Ya sudah, kutemani kau turun dan sampai kau tertidur pulas. Setidaknya kalau kau tidur, kau tidak akan merepotkanku lagi. Monster sepertimu pasti cepat sekali tidurnya."

"Terima kasih, Sir Levi! Besok pagi, saya akan buatkan teh bunga chamomile dan mint seperti yang Anda ajarkan kepada saya."

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kapten Levi memberi perintah kepada semua prajurit untuk berhenti bekerja dan beristirahat. Kegigihan anak buahnya bekerja tanpa lelah membuat kastil tua ini menjadi bangunan yang siap digunakan untuk segala macam kepentingan. Detail kebersihan sudah diperiksa olehnya sendiri, karena dia sangat cinta dengan kebersihan.

Aku tidak sabar menyambut segala macam aktifitas di sini besok. Ah, tentunya aku tidak sabar akan membuat teh kesukaan Kapten Levi di waktu istirahat seperti hari ini tadi. Kami akan duduk berdua di ruangannya atau di mana pun itu sambil menikmati teh herbal itu bersama-sama.

Satu orang, tidak…dua orang, dua takar sendok teh! Ingat baik-baik, Eren Jaeger!

-the end-

* * *

A/N : akhirnya jadi juga! Minna-san, ini fanfic pertama rivaeren saya. Aduh maap banget kalo geje dan ngawur banget isinya. Tiba2 ide ini muncul di otak saya. Semoga berkenan. Silakan komen atau review, ditunggu banget! Saya pengen tau komentarnya. Rivaeren ini kan pairing paling populer. Khawatir mengacaukan chemistry-nya abis baca cerita abal ini DX

Oia, saya terus terang gak gitu tau istilah apa yang pas buat panggilan mereka. karena Eren ngobrol sama seniornya, jadi ya saya pake Miss ato Sir. termasuk Levi. kapten/kopral sih sebenernya? karena di anime saya bacanya kapten, ya saya ikutin apa yang ada di anime aja. maap ya kalo salah...


End file.
